Agumon
/Kizuna Taiga Editor-in-chief Iyoku Nokia Shiramine Fire Powers Takuma Momozuka Protagonist (Encounters) |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , , , , |n1=(En:) Agumon Classic''Digimon Masters'' |n2=(Ko:) 아구몬 Agumon |n3=(Zh:) 亞古獸/亚古兽 Yà gǔ shòu, Agumon |n4=(En:) Augumon''Digimon Fusion, "Meltdown in the Magma Zone!" 08 |s1=Agumon (2006 anime) |s2=Agumon X |s3=BlackAgumon |s4=SnowAgumon |s5=DotAgumon |s6=Agumon Expert |s7=Fake Agumon Expert |s8=SantaAgumon |s9=BushiAgumon |s10=BlackAgumon X |es=Agumon |pl=Agumon |de=Agumon }} '''Agumon' is a Reptile Digimon. It has grown up and become able to walk on two legs, and has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells Digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon. Attacks *'Pepper Breath'This attack is named "Pepper Flame" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the ''Digimon Adventure'' movie, and "Baby Frame" in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer. (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. ** * and "Sharp Nails" in Digimon All-Star Rumble.|するどいツメ|Surudoi Tsume|lit. "Sharp Claw"}}: Attacks with claws. *'Spirit Fire' (Spitfire): Shoots a small blast of fire from its mouth. *'Cross Fire'This attack is named "Claw Attack" in Digimon Rumble Arena. (Cross Fight): Gathers power and then either bites foe or slashes them with claws. *'Battle Hawk'"Battle Hawk" is the name of the axe wielded on . *'Triple Bird Flame' (Triple Baby Flame): Performs "Pepper Breath" alongside two other Agumon, fusing the three flames into a gigantic fireball. *'Claw Uppercut' (Uppercut)This attack retains its original name of "Upper Cut" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. *'Claw Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Mach Jab" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. (Mach Jab) **'Mach Jab Combo' *'Dynamite Kick' *'Fire Breath' *'Baby Burner'This attack is named "Spitfire Blast" in Digimon All-Star Rumble.: Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. *'Gamble Jump' Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Agumon Dive' *'Wildfire Uppercut' *'Wild Whip' *'Agumon Fight Special' *'Splash Kick' *'Triple Combo' *'Slam Combo' *'Final Claw' *'Super Pepper Breath' Design Agumon is a short and stout -like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct . Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Etymologies ;Agumon (アグモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon in lines 8, 14, and 25, and from Koromon to Greymon with a and Garurumon without in line 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with, a reference to Anode/Cathode Tamer, where Agumon is the first Digimon he gets there. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appears in Takato's dream when he wants to fight with . A basic sketch of Agumon is in a picture frame with two of the Monster Makers, who created the basic idea for and studied Digimon in this series. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card, titled "PF HP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Frontier Some Agumon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon are seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon Fusion Several Agumon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Universe App Monsters Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga) An outdoor with a picture of Agumon and Gabumon is in the city. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Many Agumon are being trained by Leo at 's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. These Agumon then digivolve into Champions and are sent across the to protect cities, three of which become Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon to protect Hospitown. Two Agumon are among the young Digimon in Star City who want to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. Digimon Next Digital Monster D-Project Agumon digivolves from Koromon and will digivolve into Greymon. By giving it the Human Spirit of Flame, it can digivolve to Agunimon. The DemiDevimon from the first area will turn into an Agumon once defeated. Post-game, this Agumon can be battled; he will digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon World Agumon serves as Mameo's first opponent, when he enters Native Forest. Once defeated, Agumon returns to File City and manages the Item Bank. Several Agumon work for Ogremon as members of the "Bandits" that Mameo has to defeat. After Mameo clears the Ogre Fortress the first time, the gang of Agumon decrease to two, and finally separate from their boss when it quits its profession to patrol the city. Agumon is a Rookie-type and Vaccine Digimon that is active during the day. Agumon digivolves from Koromon, and can digivolve to Greymon, Meramon, Birdramon, Centarumon, Monochromon, or Tyrannomon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Agumon can be entered into the Fire Cup, Grapple Cup, Dino Cup, and Humanoid Cup. Digimon World 2 Agumon is 's first Digimon if he joins the Gold Hawks. An Agumon is walking in the entrance of the Gold Hawks' headquarters. In the Japanese version, this Agumon refers to himself as "|おいら}}. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon, Mastertyrannomon or SkullGreymon depending on its DP and finally WarGreymon or Omnimon depending on its DP. Agumon is one of the only rookies that are not seen in any domains. In order to obtain one, you must have to DNA Digivolve two Greymon together. Its technique is "Pepper Breath", that spend 8 MP. It's a single-attack. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If Junior does not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give him one if he gets the DDNA of . When Junior plays "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool him. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. In the PAL/Japanese versions, Agumon appears in various colors. Digimon World 4 Agumon can digivolve to WarGreymon after completing "Undead Yard". Digimon Digital Card Battle Agumon is the first opponent of the first Beginner City's Battle Arena. He uses the "Tri-Color Starter" Deck. The Agumon card is #027 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 570 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Pepper Breath": inflicts 380 damage. * "Spirit Fire": inflicts 200 damage. * "Cross Fire": inflicts 120 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World Re:Digitize Agumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Angemon, GeoGreymon, Greymon, and Growlmon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode An Agumon is among the silhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. The cover page for "Black Shadow" explains what Digivolution entails, and depicts the line " > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > unidentified Digimon" as an example. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Agumon digivolves from Koromon and Gigimon and can digivolve to Greymon, GeoGreymon, Tyrannomon, Angemon, and Birdramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Agumon is a Fire Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve into Greymon, Tyrannomon, Meramon, and Greymon (Blue). If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with 3 battles and can digivolve into Greymon with 7 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 7 battles, Tyrannomon with passing time, or Sukamon with 3 penalties. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Racing Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Agumon is #024, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Health 100% and Curiosity traits, and the Special Skill Ice Melt. Agumon is the first partner Digimon for the player. Agumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve into Greymon or GeoGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Agumon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Agumon can Digifuse to Agunimon with Coronamon (Blue), to Greymon with Gabumon (Blue), to Shoutmon with Veemon and Coronamon (Blue), and to WarGreymon with MetalGreymon (Vaccine), Greymon, and Koromon (Blue). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Agumon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon, GeoGreymon, Sukamon, Tyrannomon, and Meramon. It's special attack is Pepper Breath and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from Fire skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Agumon can also digivolve to Agunimon using the Human Spirit of Flame. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Agumon is #018 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon, GeoGreymon, Sukamon, Tyrannomon, Meramon, and Agunimon using the Human Spirit of Flame. Its special attack is Pepper Breath and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from fire skills by 15%. Digimon Battle Agumon can digivolve from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon. Agumon can be found in Square World North. Agumon can also digivolve to Tyrannomon, then MetalTyranomon and finally BlackWarGreymon by card digivolution. There was also a "Now what.... Koromon?!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Koromon whose Digivolutions are Agumon, DexDorugamon, Andromon, and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Masters Agumon (Classic) is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon. It can digivolve to Greymon. Digimon Heroes! Agumon can digivolve to Greymon. Digimon Soul Chaser Agumon digivolves to Greymon and Centarumon. Digimon Links Agumon is a Rookie and Blazing Digimon with and maximum level of 10, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Pepper Breath It digivolves from Koromon and digivolves to Greymon, GeoGreymon, Sukamon, Tyrannomon, or Meramon. Digimon ReArise Agumon digivolves from Koromon and will digivolve to Greymon, GeoGreymon, or Agunimon. Digimon Encounters Digimon Survive Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family Category:Fictional dinosaurs